Worst Buy
The electronics store. You can buy just about anything that runs on electricity here, though the quality of the salespeople is guaranteed to leave you wishing you could become an accomplished thief. Located in the Mall. *Guitar - $160 : A classical guitar. It's not the most expensive, or the richest sounding, but it's pretty decent. Assuming you know how to use it. Comes with a free instructional book for beginners and a stand. (Playing this in your apartment raises dexterity; if you buy a busking license and perform outside, doing so raises your music skill.) *Computer - $650 : A desktop computer. It's reasonably robust, capable of running most, if not all programs, and actually it's reasonably priced for what you get. :: Hacking Simulation Software - $60 - An "educational" game, this is designed to show you how to hack into various computer systems. It's not real, but the information it provides is relatively good. Plus, it's kind of fun. (Playing this raises your technical aptitude). :: Poker Software - $70 - A game of online poker. Somehow it hasn't run afoul of national laws against gambling, most likely because it doesn't involve real money. It also comes with a webcam, which is required to play, so that other players can gauge your reactions. (Playing this raises your deception). :: Simulation Game Software - $60 - A game wherein you control the lives of digital avatars, either by making their lives great, or making them a living hell...sounds kind of familiar somehow. (Playing this raises your supervisory skill.) :: Typing Practice Software - $60 - A piece of software for you computer, so that you can practice typing, and hopefully get pretty good at it for office work. (Playing this raises your office work skill.) *EDTV - It costs $400, but you can trade in your old TV for a credit, and get it for $250. : An "enhanced definition" TV. While better than your old tube TV, thanks to the power of LED technology, the EDTV is far from top of the line. Affordable, is the word most frequently used. * HDTV - It costs $650, but trading in your EDTV for a credit will reduce the cost to $500. : A high-definition TV. Featuring picture-perfect quality, and the ability to get a much wider range of channels, this TV is compact, efficient, and terribly in vogue these days. Unless you're willing to spring for a 3D TV, which you're really not, this is top-of-the-line. * Dance DVD - $25 : "Your Career In Dancing". A DVD that supposedly will teach you how to dance, though the content rating on the back specifically says that it's not for anyone under the age of 18. : (Raises your dancing skill, up to a maximum of 20.) *Martial Arts DVD - $25 : A DVD that claims to be able to teach martial arts. You doubt it, but you imagine it would be a good workout nonetheless. : (Raises your martial arts skill, up to a maximum of 20.) [Category:Places